Simple Things
by AZ1087653
Summary: Zoe wants to know why the Doctor is enamored with his recorder. This oneshot takes place during the 1969 season and stars the 2nd Doctor and his companions, Jamie and Zoe.


My favorite Doctor, since I started watching the show, has been Patrick Troughton. Thus, I also have a soft spot for his companions, especially Jamie (Frazer Hines) and Zoë (Wendy Padbury).

This little one shot takes place right after the episode "The Invasion" and sometime before "The Krotons".

I am in no way shape or form, affiliated with the creators of the "Doctor Who" franchise and I make no money off of this story, I just borrowed them for a short time. Thanks.

(If this is reminiscent of any other works on this site or any of the episodes, I am sorry, I do not mean to use another's work. I haven't made it far with these stories and I am not lucky enough to have seen all of the 2nd Doctor's episodes.)

* * *

Simple Things

Zoë sat on a chair, watching the Doctor search through an entire closet, of what she would consider junk. The Doctor was bent over, muttering to himself about making a map of the TARDIS, and a list of where everything was supposed to be located.

"I just don't know what I could have done with it. I swear I had it before we ran into the Cybermen. So what in blazes happened to it?"

The Doctor proceeded to throw out object after object, unceremoniously, onto the floor, creating a mountain that just about reached Zoë's shoulders.

"Doctor?" Zoë asked hesitantly.

"Not now Zoë, I'll speak with you later." The Doctor waved her off.

Zoë left the Doctor to his own devices and walked into the main control room of the TARDIS, a look of confusion on her face. Jamie was at the control, watching a monitor screen display readings of time displacement.

Figuring to leave the two men alone for the moment, Zoë walked over to a chair and plopped down, the scowl not leaving her face.

"I know you're over there thinking about something, so why don't you just ask instead of keeping it all in?" Jamie asked his companion in that soft Scottish tone.

Zoë, unable to keep herself quiet, jumped up and walked over to Jamie. "I just don't get it Jamie. I mean, here he is, the Doctor, in all that brilliance with everything at his fingertips, yet all he wants is that little stick of wood with holes in it."

Jamie stopped for a moment and looked at Zoë, a twinkle in his eyes. "You mean his recorder?"

"Yes, that thing he plays music with. I mean, he has so much available to him and yet he seems to get more pleasure out of something so simplistic." Zoë said, making a quick correction in course, lest the three of them end up inside of a volcano or other such unacceptable place.

Jamie watched her make the correction and nodded, thanking his companion wordlessly. "I don't know what to tell you about that Zoë. The Doctor is one of those strange types. I'm not so sure the Doctor isn't half crazy at times."

For a while both of the Doctor's present companions worked in silence, bringing the TARDIS through the bowels of time and space. They were both able to drift into their own little worlds until a shout of joy was heard from down the corridor.

Both Jamie and Zoë lifted their heads and watched the Doctor bound into the room; happiness etched onto his face.

"Jamie, Zoë, I found it!" The Doctor stated proudly, holding up the instrument. "I had it in my pants pocket the entire time."

The Doctor put the instrument to his lips and blew, causing the whole cabin to reverberate with the note of "C". The Doctor closed his eyes, listening to the echoing of the note as it bounced down the hallways, leading away from the control room.

"Sweet music." The Doctor breathed, bringing the recorder back to his lips.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor lowered the instrument and looked at Zoë. "Yes Zoë, I must apologize for my abruptness earlier. I was a little lost in thought there for a moment." The Doctor said, walking over to a chair and sitting down, Zoë following.

"I just have to ask you Doctor." Zoë said. "Why is it, with all your knowledge, intelligence and with the entire Universe at your fingertips, you find so much more pleasure in a cheap piece of wood that makes music?"

The Doctor smiled slyly at his companion. "That is a question I have often wondered myself and the only answer I have been able to come up with is this: when you have what we have available to us, sometimes the most simple of things becomes the most exciting."

The Doctor leaned back on his chair and brought the recorder to his mouth and started playing "Frere Jacques".

Zoë watched him for a moment, and then caught the gaze of Jamie, who was still at the monitor. "I guess what he says is true, when there is no end to what you can do, the simplest of actions brings about more joy." Zoë said to herself. She then closed her eyes and let the Doctor's music lull her to sleep.


End file.
